Wings, hijabs, and first loves
by Sailor Marty Rae
Summary: Angela wasn't used to having crushes. Especially when that crush was the daughter of her superior. But this was real, and it was happening, and the girl in front of her was too gorgeous to ignore.
1. I'll send you my consultation fee!

Angela had never had a crush. In her twenty years of schooling and her year as a surgical intern, she had never even kissed another human. (Okay; The cowboy at her middleschool halloween party didnt count). She never had time for crushes or relationships. In medical school, you focus on one thing only and that's medicine. So this...this was new. The fluttery feeling in her chest, the blush rising to her cheeks, the heat sinking to her-

"Hello?"

Angela squeaked, grabbing her clipboard eagerly as she stood up straight. "Hello! My name is Angela, I'm an intern here! How can I help you?"

The owner of the voice stared for a moment before snorting in laughter, covering her mouth as she gave a deep laugh. "I'm glad I'm in the right place then...I uh, I seem to have burned myself while fixing my motorcycle. I'm looking for a doctor." She held out her arm, pointing to a dark red burn that had already begun to blister into her forearm.

The blonde nodded, picking up her pen. "Of course! If you want to follow me we can get you set up in one of our exam rooms." She waved the woman forward, pushing back the curtain that separated the two rooms. "If you want to get settled on the bed, i can take a look."

The darker woman nodded, giving her a small smile as she climbed onto the bed. She sighed then, leaning back against the wall. "Could I get some pain medication? This really hurts."

"I'm sorry," Angela hid behind her clipboard, showing only her large blue eyes over the edge of the wood, "I need to do a full exam before I can prescribe any medications."

"Fine, fine..." She nodded, "Fair enough. What's the first question?"

"Guess we're just jumping right in," The intern gave a short, almost awkward laugh as she looked to her sheet of paper. "Name and date of birth please?"

"Fareeha Amari, March 15th, 1985."

"Fareeha...How beautiful..." Angela grinned, scribbling the name down. "Now...have you been out of he country recently?"

Fareeha only laughed, "I go visit my hometown in Egypt twice a year, so yes. I just got back a few weeks ago."

"Egypt? That's so cool!" The younger woman's grin seemed to grow, "I'm from Switzerland myself!"

"Oh really?" Fareeha smirked, "That seems like quite a cold place compared to Egypt.."

Angela paused, cheeks flushing a deep red color as she stared at the injured woman. Was that...was that flirting? Was she flirting with her? No, of course not, she was a patient and she was a doctor and she had no idea if the woman was even-

"I believe your next question is going to be asking if I'm pregnant or not." Fareeha lay her head back, her smooth voice snapping the blonde from her thoughts.

"Of course being a lesbian makes it rather difficult to get pregnant."

Angela was frozen, her knuckles white as she gripped her clipboard tightly, as if letting go would cause her to float away.

"I-I have to go," She took a few steps back, hitting her rear end on the wall, "I-I'll come back w-with your tests- i mean, to do your tests, and you just..." she held her hand up, "Just stay there!"

Fareeha sat up again, watching with a small frown as the doctor fled from the room with a squeak. "Angela...?"

* * *

The door to the on call room slammed shut, Angela's heavy breathing echoing off the walls. This wasn't fair! Her first patient of the day and she was the hottest girl ever!

"Amari..." she repeated to herself, gently touching her lips, "I know I've heard that name before..."

She whined aloud to herself, covering her face. It just wasn't fair! She wasn't going to make it through patching up Fareeha without melting into a pile of trembling goo, let alone go about the rest of her day acting like she never met her!

"Dammit..." the woman stood up tall, snatching up her clipboard. "I'm an adult, dammit! I can do this!"

* * *

"Hi!" Angela smiled, moving the curtain back to see the darker woman. "I see you got your pain medication, so sorry about the wait."

Fareeha looked up, giving a dorky grin to the woman. "No it's fine...I'm just happy i got it. And happy that you're back." She reached out, brushing the tips of her fingers against Angela's arm.

The blonde bit her lip, slowly placing her arm back down. "Stay still so I can patch you up, okay?"

"Of course, doctor..." Fareeha closed her eyes, laying back against the bed. "Although...I just have one request."

Angela hummed, "And what would that be?"

"Could I have your number?"

The woman went silent, the electronic beeping of the woman's monitors being the only sound that filled the room. Angela looked up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"I...You want my what?"

"Your number." Fareeha smiled, "So I can call you when i get home and let you know I'm alright."

Angela stayed silent for a bit, eventually shaking her head. "I-I'm so sorry...I believe it's against protocol to be giving out my number to patients..." she finished wrapping up the woman's forearm, taping the wrap down. "I'll send in your discharge papers, call me if there's any issues."

"Of course." Fareeha reached out, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper off the bedside table before scribbling something out. She ripped it off the pad, slipping it into the breast pocket of the woman's lab-coat.

"Only if you'll call me too."

* * *

Fareeha sighed, eyes half lidded as she stared down at her phone. It had been a few days since her meeting with the young blonde, and she was seriously considering injuring herself just so she could see her again.

She let out a long moan and covered her face, the sound of Jesse's laughter echoing in her mind. He'd laughed for nearly two minutes straight when she recounted the tales of drugged up Fareeha in front of the beautiful blonde intern to him.

"She's never going to call!" The woman slumped back in her chair, "I met a literal angel and she's never going to call me!"

"Now hang on," Jesse looked over, crossing his arms on the table. "You don't know that. Yer mom's a surgeon, you should know how busy they get. She's probably just at work."

Fareeha looked to her brother with a small pout, letting out a whine. The two of them weren't related in any means, but they'd grown up together as 'military brats', creating a special bond between the two that was even closer than siblings, if you asked her.

"She was so hot!" The woman exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "She was so hot and she's never going to-"

"Yer phone is going off." The cowboy across from her pointed to the device on the table, smiling. "Think it may be her?"

Fareeha froze for a split second, eyes widening as she looked down at the buzzing item.

"Oh my god," She quickly scooped it up, accepting the call before holding it to her ear. "Fareeha speaking."

" _Fareeha_?" The voice on the other end of the line was soft and light, causing the darker woman's heart to skip a beat. " _Oh good, I couldn't figure out if those were twos or sevens! I'm so glad i got the right number!"_

"Angela!" She sat up, cheeks flushed, "Y-yeah! Sorry, my handwriting can be a bit sloppy when I'm tired..."

" _That's alright..._ " Angela giggled, " _I'm around doctors all day, I've learned to read handwriting much messier than yours. I found yours rather cute..._ "

Fareeha pulled her phone away from her ear, frantically pointing to the phone and whispering eagerly to the man at the table. "She thinks my handwriting is cute!"

Jesse chuckled, tilting his hat down a bit.

"Well how cute."

"Shh!" She waved him off, bringing the phone back to her ear.

" _Anyway_..." The blonde cleared her throat, " _I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, um...Go on a date with me tonight? W-when I get off work?"_

She gasped, eyes widening further as she nodded quickly. She then realized the woman couldn't see her nodding and took a deep breath, "Yes! I would love to! What time do you get off?"

" _As soon as possible if you're involved.._." she purred, eyes fluttering shut.

Both women went silent then, each one just waiting for the other to speak.

" _I_..." Angela swallowed hard, " _I said that out loud, didn't I_?"

Fareeha bit her lip, covering her mouth. "Yes...you did." She snorted in laughter, doubling over as she grabbed at her stomach. "I uh...I meant what time does your shift end?"

The blonde smiled, " _I clock out at seven..."_

"I'll see you then."


	2. We'll keep the skies clear together!

Fareeha knocked gently on the doorway, smiling as she stepped inside the large bedroom. "Mom? Do you need help?"

Ana glanced up, sighing as she set her hair pins down. "My hands may be good for surgery but they can't seem to place hair pins in anymore..."

The young girl laughed, pulling up a chair behind her mother, slowly undoing the braid she had already started. "I'll make it tighter for you..."

Ana smiled and glanced up at her daughter's reflection, watching her with a soft smile. "Thank you, habibti..."

Fareeha shook her head, continuing to work with the woman's grey strands. "It's no problem, mom. I actually wanted to tell you something..."

The older woman rose an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

She nodded, pinning a few more strands in place as she continued the braid. "Mhm...I have a date tonight. And she's actually an intern from your hospital..."

"Oh really?" She grinned, "Could she be the little blonde one that was researching Egyptian symbols on our work computer after you left?"

Fareeha laughed, gently touching her tattoo with the tips of her fingers. "Really? She was actually doing that?" She twisted the braid up a bit, pinning the braid as close to the woman's head as she could before pulling away. "There you go, your hijab should be comfortable now."

"Ah, thank you." She picked up the blue fabric, looking back at the girl. "And yes, she was. Looked to be quite interested in them, too." Ana turned back to the mirror, humming as she began wrapping it loosely around her head.

Fareeha paused, watching her with a soft expression. "Do you think I should wear mine?" She asked suddenly, gesturing to the woman's hijab. "It's been a long time..."

The older woman smiled, turning and cupping her cheek softly. "Habibti...It's up to you. Wear it if you want, don't wear it if you don't want to. But it's your choice." She leaned in, kissing her nose. "I'll see you when I get off work."

Fareeha grinned, pressing her forehead against the woman's as she sighed, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too Habibti..."

* * *

Fareeha tugged at her collar, swallowing hard. It had been a long time since she'd been on a first date...maybe she should have brought the car instead of her bike...

"Fareeha?" Angela smiled, walking towards her. "You're here a bit early, I haven't even changed yet!" She stood beside her, giggling softly behind her clipboard. "If you just give me a few minutes I'll be ready to go!"

"Of course!" Fareeha smiled as well, holding her helmet close. "I can just wait here by the door if you want."

"Oh nonsense!" She took her hand, "Come with me to the locker room! I wont make you wait all alone!" The blonde grinned, pulling her towards the west wing of the hospital. It was a bit of a walk there, and the woman had gotten distracted more than once on their way there. It was clear she was very interested in her patient's wellbeing, making sure each one of them was comfortable before leaving their room.

The locker room was empty, and the door made a loud echoing noise when it shut, sending shivers up Fareeha's spine.

"Should i...should I wait outside?" She asked, pointing to the large door.

"Oh, don't worry." Angela picked up her bag, smiling. "I'm going to change in one of the stalls. I'll be right back!"

Fareeha nodded, looking around the room as she walked off. It was large, and actually quite clean for something that was considered a locker room. But the people who used it were all doctors, they probably sanitized everything after using it anyway. At least, that's what she would do.

"Fareeha?"

The soft voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned, pausing suddenly. The woman was now in a white turtleneck and black slacks, hair pulled up into a cute ponytail and heels snug on her feet.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, holding out her arm. "I made us reservations at a nice place downtown, I hope that's alright."

"Of course!" She laughed, linking her arm in with the woman's. "I'm sure whatever you like will be perfect."

* * *

The restaurant Angela had picked was adorable. It was a small family owned business run by a group of monks in the city; apparently Angela had done her first few years of medical school with their youngest son before he dropped out to help with the family business.

Fareeha smiled, glancing over her menu before pausing. "Angela?"

"Yes?" The blonde looked up, smiling as well. God that smile was adorable.

"Is this place vegetarian?" She asked, looking around the room before back down to her menu.

Angela paused, blushing softly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah...My boss caught me looking up your tattoo online and I realized that, well, she was your mother...And your mother is pretty strict with her faith and I wasn't sure if you practiced as heavily as she did..."

Fareeha grinned, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she reached out, taking her hand. "You did this because of my faith?"

"O-of course!" Her formerly pale cheeks were now dark red as she giggled softly, "I-I know muslims don't eat certain types of meat so i thought it would be safest to just...forget about them all together!"

The woman laughed, crossing her free arm on the table as she leaned in. "I really appreciate it, Angela...thank you."

"It's no problem!" She covered her moth, letting out a small giggle, "Anything for you."

* * *

Fareeha smiled, squeezing the blonde's hand as she pat her stomach with her other hand. "Oof! I'm full!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Angela leaned up, kissing her cheek softly. "I chose it just for you, after all."

The woman paused, grinning as she gently touched her cheek. "Do you need a ride home...?"

Angela smiled, squeezing her hand back. "I'm actually on call, I'm going to head back to the hospital if thats alright."

"Of course!" She nodded, "You're just like my mom, so dedicated to your work..."

The two paused on the sidewalk, their cheeks a matching shade of pink. Fareeha leaned in, gently cupping her cheek as she pressed her lips against the other woman's. Her lips were soft and plump, tasting of the sweet red wine she had been drinking with her dinner. She tilted her head, pressing closer to the woman and wrapping her arms around her. She let out a small moan, pulling back.

"Angela..." she grinned, "I...wow."

"Fareeha," She laughed and kissed her nose, "I had such a great time with you..."

"I had a great time too," Fareeha pushed the woman's bangs out of her face, "when can i see you again?"

Angela thought for a moment before kissing her nose again. "I'm free on Saturday...if you want to come over for dinner."

The darker woman grinned, nodding eagerly.

"I can't wait."


	3. Play nice, play Pharah

_Bzzzz_. _Bzzzz_.

"Fareeha." Ana cracked her eye open, turning to look at her daughter. "Did you by chance forget to turn your phone off?"

Fareeha bit her lip, sitting up straight as she turned to look at her phone. "It's a possibility..."

The woman sighed, shaking her head as she leaned forward slightly, closing her eye again. "Just turn it off and come back."

Fareeha nodded, scrambling up to get her phone. She glanced at it, smiling softly as she accepted the call before running to the other room. "Angela, hi!"

" _Hi darling_!" Angela tapped her pencil against her desk, " _Just double checking about our plans tonight. I'm on call until six tonight. Guess I read my schedule wrong..._ "

"You're fine!" She turned, looking to her mother in the other room. "I'll pick you up at six thirty then. But I have to remind you-"

"Fareeha! Come finish praying before I have to leave!"

"I have to go, I'll call you later." Fareeha hung up then, running back to the older woman. "Sorry ma! It was Angela."

She chuckled, taking the woman's hand. "Don't worry. Just pray."

* * *

Fareeha grinned, stepping into the hospital before looking around.

"Fareeha!" Angela stood, rushing forward to greet her.

"Angie!" The woman laughed and scooped her up, spinning them both around before dropping her on her feet again. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" The smaller woman stood up on her toes, giving her a gentle kiss. "I'm so glad you could make it! Where should we eat?"

Fareeha paused, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah...See, that's what I wanted to tell you." She gave a sheepish smile, "I completely forgot that Ramadan started this week...I can't eat during daylight."

Angela tilted her head, looking up at her with wide, curious eyes. "Ramadan?"

The woman sighed, "Yeah, uh...the holiest month. Mother and I pray every morning and every evening and we only eat before sunrise and after sunset..."

"Don't you get hungry?" She asked, smiling softly. "You really get through the whole day without eating?"

Fareeha nodded, laughing softly. It was nice that the woman took such an interest in her faith...she'd run into her fair share of people who thought they knew more about her culture than she did. "Yes to both of your questions. It's a difficult holiday."

The blonde grinned, setting her hands on her hips. "Then I'll fast with you! You'll come to my house and we can watch a movie, and we'll fast!" She laughed softly, tilting her head, "And once the sun sets...maybe we can share some wine?"

The darker woman chuckled, kissing her softly. "It sounds lovely."

* * *

Angela bit her lip, glancing back at the woman behind her as she began to fumble with her keys. "I uh...I have to warn you, it may be a bit messy." She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, "Being an intern and all, i don't have a lot of time for cleaning."

Fareeha chuckled, "Don't worry. My mother is a surgical attendant, I know how it is."

The blond laughed, pushing open the door before nervously setting her keys down. "Well, this is it!"

The apartment was small, but quaint, with light blue walls. There were textbooks on the counters, lab coats hanging from doorknobs, and small pots of flowers adorning the tables and windowsills. The entire apartment gave off a feel of safety and happiness.

"It's cute," she laughed and took the woman's hands. "I love it."

Angela giggled softly, blushing. "Well thank you, I decorated it myself." She turned then, heading to the plush couch in the middle of the room. "Care to join me?"

Fareeha laughed and nodded, striding over and plopping down on one of the cushions. The blonde did the same, picking up the tv remote before looking back at her. "Is there anything specific you want to watch?"

Fareeha shook her head, setting her hand on Angela's thigh. "I'm good with anything..."

Angela bit her lip, scrolling through the channels before settling on a romantic comedy she thought they would both enjoy. She set the remote down, leaning back against the couch before glancing to the other woman. She yawned, leaning to the side and awkwardly placing her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Look at that," Fareeha laughed, wrapping her arms around her. "First date and already getting close..."

"Well of course, I-" she paused, blushing heavily as her stomach began to make a very loud growling sound, practically vibrating. "I-I...Haven't eaten yet this evening..."

"Hey..." Fareeha smiled, "I appreciate you trying to fast but...It's not your faith. You can eat if you want to."

"Are you sure?" Angela pouted, "I...I really wanted to try and fast with you."

The woman shook her head, "I can't stand by and let you just be hungry. You worked all day, you need food."

"But I would feel bad," she nuzzled against her, "I can wait, don't worry."

Fareeha let out a small chuckle, kissing her temple softly. Her cheeks were burning dark red, hands shaking slightly as she rubbed the blonde girl's back. She loved spending time with her, no matter how flustered or nervous she got. "It's up to you then."

* * *

"Angela," Fareeha smiled, nudging the woman lightly. "Angie, you fell asleep!"

"Wha?" The blonde whined softly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "I did...? I'm sorry!" She blushed, covering her mouth. "And i drooled on your shirt, oh dear!"

"It's fine." The younger woman laughed and ran her fingers through the doctor's blonde locks. "It's sundown, I can eat...how about we order a pizza?"

Angela gasped, grinning as she leaned forward. "Oh that sounds delicious! With pineapple, right?"

Fareeha paused, snorting in laughter. "Ah...we can put pineapple on one half."

"Oh come on now," the blonde leaned in, kissing her softly, "Don't tell me you're one of those people that doesn't like pineapple on pizza."

"That's exactly who I am," she laughed and kissed her back, tilting her head slightly as she threaded her fingers into her thick blonde hair. She parted her lips slightly, pressing her tongue forward into the woman's mouth as she let out a small moan, tightening her arms.

"Mm..." Angela grinned, running her hands up and down the woman's sides, "You're such a good kisser."

Fareeha blushed, laughing softly as she rubbed her back, "Really?"

"Really." She pecked her lips again before pulling back. "Now! Do you like bacon on your pizza?"

The woman paused, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Muslim, Angela."

"Oh! Right!" She rubbed the back of her neck, "No meat! So we can do half pineapple and half cheese!"

She smiled, kissing her softly. "Let's get some breadsticks with that, shall we?"

"Sounds delicious..." Angela laughed and kissed her nose, "I can't wait."


End file.
